A Secret Child
by Mindige0
Summary: Fate has played her hand with the Potters; beauty, money, power and above all else fame. What happens when Fate plays her hand again? Cedric Diggory had it all; beauty, money and of course popularity but why does he choose to not toss his name in for Courting Season in Wizarding UK? A secrest child changes the balance for both groups. It's just a mattter of who comes out on top.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own them but I can play with them. The Harry Potter characters belong to their mistress which isn't me. No harm….no foul._

_Pairing: QA (HP)/CD_

_word = Malay language_

"I just don't see why *he* had to come to this dumb island. I hate it here, I have always hated it here" a fair skinned, red haired girl said sitting on the large porch of the home that lay behind her.

"Rose, dear" another fair skinned, red haired woman said looking up from the book she was currently reading, cooling charms in full effect for the pair.

"I just don't get it mother" the girl, Rose said before shifting her eyes to the ocean that lapped almost at their front door. A beautiful sight that was lost to the girl sitting next to her mother.

"If you truly wish to enter courtship with him, you must show that you are interested in the same things he is and this island is one of them" the woman said, having given up her book since it seemed her daughter wanted to be entertained by her.

"But he should…." Her words were cut short by a pair of men making their way towards them.

"Daddy" the girl said standing and then running to her father that was dressed in swim trucks and had a towel hanging over his shoulder.

"She will never learn" the woman said before standing and placing her book in the chair she had sat in. She would instead welcome her husband and son back from a swimming exhibition that they were certain to go on since they had arrived at the island two days ago.

"Love" the man said pulling out of the hug he was in with his daughter to kiss his wife in greeting.

"James, Jameson" the woman greeted the pair before being kissed by her husband. She then looked over her family, and what a family it was. They were what most Pureblood families envied; they had a strong son to take over and a dainty daughter that was already the talk of the Wizarding World. There were few if any men that didn't see her beauty, but she had set her eyes on someone and that someone came to this island each and every summer. It had been on mere coincidence that they found out that her hopefully soon-to-be suitor came here every summer to while away the hours. Their son was born to be the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort; chance had laid many gifts at the foot of this particular family. But change along with fate were about to teach the family that those things that had been given could be easily taken away.

**~Diggory's Vacation Home (Dolvi)~**

"I'll be back mum" a young man with brown hair coifed in a hair style that looked like he had just gotten out of bed called as he made his way through the house and outside, to where he planned to spend a good part of his day.

"Don't forget to invite Qaden and his mother for dinner" the young man's mother called out before watching as her son raced out of the house to his best friend Qaden A. Sattar's home.

"That boy" the woman said shaking her head and watching as her son got smaller and smaller as he ran further and further away from the house.

**~A. Sattar Household~**

"Qaden!" The young man from the Diggory vacation home Dolvi called out as he neared the modest home that housed a mother and son, pair.

"Cedric" a young man that looked no older than twelve said as he made his way out of the house putting on a t-shirt his mother had just washed.

"Mother wants you and your mother to come over for dinner" Cedric said relaying the message that his mother had sent him with.

"Come" the other boy said making his way into the house and leading the other boy to where his mother stood making sandwiches for later on in the day.

"Cedric" a woman greeted the new young man in her home, a gentle smile on her face. Her son had been beside himself with the coming of his best friend back to the island; an island that the young man visited every summer with his family, a thing that her son looked forward to every June.

"Ms. A. Sattar" Cedric greeted the woman before being admonished for calling her Ms. A. Sattar.

"Divya, dear as always" the woman said her English words accented by her Malaysian ancestry, a thing that she knew the young man cared nothing about unlike others that resided on the island.

"Divya then" the young man said before giving a grin that she was certain had a great many girls and boys sighing at. The young man before her had turned out to become a handsome and humble teen on the verge of manhood. She was certain that he had many girls and even women were trying to win his favor, but she knew the young man had eyes for one person and one person only; her son.

"Mother has commanded both of your presences for dinner" Cedric said knowing that *his* Qaden would go only if his mother went as well.

"Then the lovely Mrs. Diggory shall have our presence then" the woman said before laughing and shooing the two boys outside to spend their time together. She did after all have to make her way to her employer, even though she loathed the family that she worked for, they were what paid the bills sadly. The woman in the kitchen watched out her window as her son and the other teen played in the sandy yard that posed as their front yard. Their home was modest, banking the end of a short street running parallel to the main road that would take you into the village of Bantam, the largest of the villages within the string of islands calling themselves Keeling (Cocos) Islands. Mere moments after the two boys left did the woman make her way outside to the beautiful day that looked to be promised by the large sun and the blue sky.

"Qaden" the woman called out in their native tongue, waiting for her son to arrive.

"Yes mother" the teen said coming around the corner with the other teen following behind him quickly.

"I'm heading to work, there are sandwiches made for the pair of you for lunch" the woman said to her son and the other teen that had gotten closer to her son as she spoke. She really didn't understand how someone such as a Diggory would find so much interest in someone like her son. She truly loved her son but he was small and almost frail looking, bookish and very shy. He had very few he called friend, but he did have plenty of gentlemen callers, many of them lusting after his small frame and shy demeanor.

"Be safe" the woman's son said before hugging his mother and then kissing her on the cheek. The other teen watched with a smile on his face, how could one not love the boy before him? There was just so much about the boy that made you fall in love with him, it was a shame that his true family didn't seem to think the same way. As the woman left the teens they made their way towards the beach, intent to spend their day there taking in the winter sun.

Cedric Diggory had many titles; he was the perfect son, a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, a house prefect, house seeker and above all else he was the best friend of Qaden A. Sattar. He took each seriously, never thinking any less of the titles but the title of best friend was the one he cherished most. He could say in all honesty that he was *in* love with Qaden A. Sattar, but he had hidden the fact away from the other teen, scared of being rejected, and so Cedric stood down a bit from Qaden watching as the other teen played in the water, his shirt soaking wet and clinging to his body. It was then that he heard it, a girl's voice that he heard entirely way too much of.

"Where *is* he?" The voice said before beginning to whine about how unbearable walking in the sand was.

"Qaden" Cedric called out hoping his friend and secret love had heard him, it seemed that he did for he was making his way quickly over to where Cedric stood.

"Rose Potter" Cedric said before Qaden took his hand and led them back to his home. Cedric was secretly thrilled, he was holding Qaden's hand, they did this sort of thing on a daily basis but since he had figured out his feelings for his friend it gave him a bit more of a thrill than it had before.

"She is not a nice girl" Qaden said trying to translate his words from Malay to English. It was taught at school, the school going so far as to ban speaking Malay, but since he lived with a native Malay speaker that was the tongue in which they used when at home and about town.

"Now that is an understatement. She has seen fit to allow me to court her" Cedric said his face sour at the thought of courting Rose Potter.

"Allowed you?" Qaden said giving Cedric a look that made the other teen smile.

"Yes, sadly she will be disappointed for I don't plan to court her or anyone else in England for a great long while. Never if I can manage it" Cedric said playfully, he knew that he would try and court his best friend but he had to first turn fourteen before courting could occur. Qaden was a July baby and so he wouldn't turn fourteen until the end of July, whereas Cedric had turned sixteen just before he left Hogwarts for the summer.

"Heart breaker" Qaden said his eyes alight with happiness, his best friend had been back for two days now and life for him was looking up.

"You wound me" Cedric said staggering back a step while holding his chest, acting as if Qaden's words truly wounded him.

"Come" Qaden said before taking the pair of them to the living room of the A. Sattar household, a place that Cedric had yearned to be in many times throughout his time at Hogwarts.

"What is this?" Cedric said picking up a thick book that had the title of: _European Wizarding Courting: A Practical Guide to Courting in European countries_

"I have been reading" Qaden said a blush on his cheeks; his mother had gifted him the book when he had asked about all the gentlemen that came to see him on a daily basis. Cedric eyed the book and knew there was more behind the words that Qaden had spoken, there usually always was.

"Courting?" Cedric said a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he hadn't moved fast enough and now Qaden was knee deep in courting by some old man wanting Qaden for his body and not his mind, spirit and so many other wonderful things that the boy before him held.

"My mother is trying to prepare me. It seems that I have a….what do you call it? Following?" Qaden said looking up to Cedric hoping that he had used the right word.

"Of that I can believe" Cedric said in all honesty, wondering what Qaden would do if he were to offer his courting rites to him right then and there. Qaden blushed at Cedric's words before placing the book on the small desk in the room.

"Have you courted" Qaden asked nervous, he hadn't heard news in any of the letters that were sent that Cedric was interested in anyone but he hadn't thought to intrude like that.

"No one at Hogwarts"

"Outside"

"No, although I do have my eye on someone" Cedric said giving Qaden a smile that told the boy there was more information to be had about that. Qaden unfortunately had been raised to not inquire about such things when dealing with their betters and so he let the matter die. Cedric looked around the room taking in the new things and the old, some such as pictures lay on the walls and on any available surface; most of the photos were of his mother or of Cedric and his family and a few of the village people that allowed him into their homes to teach him the ways of old.

"What's this" Cedric said grabbing yet another book that was written in what Cedric assumed was Malay.

"It is about the old ways of magic here on the island" Qaden explained before Cedric asked about it and Qaden was more than happy to weave the tale that was the history of magic on Keeling Islands.

**~Potter's Vacation Home (Destiny)~**

"Divya" Lily Potter called from the sun room that she was sitting in with her family, as they lazed about, after their search for Cedric proved to be fruitless.

"Mistress Potter" the woman that had just arrived said before listening to the woman sitting on a beaded cushion began to speak about getting in contact with the Diggory family to set up a lunch or dinner with the family.

"It will be done" the woman, Divya said before backing out of the room and then making her way to the kitchen so that she could begin work on lunch for the Potters as well as contacting Mrs. Diggory about a meeting between the two families. She knew all too well how much Evelyn Diggory despised the Potter family, but she also knew that the Potter's felt that they were to be granted any and every wish or desire they had and it seemed currently it was the desire of Rose Potter to marry Cedric Diggory.

"They will see" the woman said before shaking her head of her thoughts and doing what she was told, it was after all how she and her son lived day after day.

**~Diggory Vacation Home (Dolvi)~**

"Dolvi" a woman with long brown hair pulled into a bun and with smoky grey eyes said as she answered the one and only phone in the house.

"Evelyn" the caller said before a grin broke out over the other woman's face. It seemed her son had relayed the message and so the other woman was calling to set up their meeting.

"Divya so glad to hear from you, how's that boy of yours" Evelyn Diggory said before taking a seat on the chair that sat next to the phone, in an alcove that had been made especially for the muggle piece of technology.

"Excited that his best friend has arrived for the holidays" Divya said an easy smile on her face, glad that Evelyn seemed to be in good humor. She knew it wouldn't last since she was calling in regards to the request that Lily Potter had made to her.

"Understandable" Evelyn said before she paused, she could tell that Divya wasn't telling her everything.

"I have been instructed by Mistress Potter….."

"What's that twit want now?" Evelyn grouched before her face turning into a sneer, she wasn't very fond of the Potter family. Then again most of the people she had dealings with weren't very fond of the family, each had their own reasons but the one common thing was that the Potter's were stuck up and rude to anyone they thought as their lesser; which it seemed was a vast majority of the British Wizarding World.

"She has instructed me to contact you regarding a dinner or lunch between your family and the Potter" Divya said formally, Rose Potter had just made her way over to where Divya stood on the phone, knowing the girl was sneaking around trying to get her in trouble. It had been this way for years, but what Rose Potter failed to understand was that she held the power not Rose. She had worked for the Potter's since the birth of their third and widely unknown child.

"Tell that *lot* that I am currently busy tonight with greeting my husband and entertaining friends on the island" Evelyn said primly, take that Lily Potter!

"I will do so" Divya said watching as Rose snooped around some more before coming to stand in front of Divya waiting for her to get off the phone. How long could it take to set up a lunch or dinner?

"And if they think of contacting me again…." Evelyn left the threat hanging, she knew that Divya would tell the Potter's what she said and she hoped that would put the family off of meeting with them. She knew it wouldn't but she would still try.

"I will let them know" Divya said before hanging up the phone and staring at Rose as if asking if she wanted something.

"Well?" Rose said impatient with not knowing whether or not she needed to pick out a dress for dinner or not.

"Mistress Diggory is busy tonight, with her husband arriving and entertaining some friends from the island" Divya said before stepping around Rose, who was stunned, and making her way to where Lily still sat with her husband and son.

"So?" Lily said once she saw Divya enter the room, she didn't have time to speak before Rose stormed into the room and threw herself into the nearest piece of furniture.

"What's wrong dear?" Lily asked her daughter, her daughter on the other hand was pouting and was now willing to tell everyone about the slight that Cedric had made against her.

"The Diggory's don't want to have dinner with us" Rose said leaving out the part about tonight not being a good night because of her husband arriving or that they were already entertaining.

"I'm certain there is a reason why" Lily said her glance moving from her daughter, who sat on a couch still pouting, to Divya who watched the scene with utter bafflement. Had this family been that spoiled that even the lightest slight was blown totally out of proportion?

"Mistress Diggory told me that her husband is due to arrive tonight from England and that she already is entertaining some friends from the island this evening"

"Well see there" Lily said looking over to her daughter, who had yet to straighten her body out of the pout pose she was giving, before continuing on.

"It's just for tonight" Lily said easily, Divya knew better than to not correct her for Evelyn Diggory would take a pound of flesh from them if she could. Divya cleared her throat bringing the attention back to her.

"Mistress Diggory has advised *not* to contact her in future over a lunch or dinner" Divya said slowly, knowing that Lily would explode, and explode she did.

"What do you mean not contact her?" Lily had by now stood up and was waving her hands about making Divya want to laugh at the scene. Her husband looked utterly confused, while her plump son sat there with some sort of sweet in his mouth.

"Mistress Diggory did not give a reason as to why, but she said to tell you not to contact her in future about a meeting" Divya explained slowly, the family had always been limited on brain cells in the matters of Wizarding Etiquette.

"Her son is to court my Rose" Lily stated to Divya as if she had any control over what Evelyn Diggory did or didn't do.

"I don't understand" Lily said before slumping into a chair and looking around the room, confused on what was going on. She had been under the impression that Cedric Diggory was head over heels in love with her Rose, but now it sounded as if something else was going on; for Mrs. Diggory to say such a thing to her.

"Rose" Lily said eyeing her daughter critically now; she had figured that Rose had been telling the truth when she said that Cedric was interested in her, but now she didn't think so.

"Mummy" Rose said in a whine, it was then that Lily figured out that Rose had been lying to her about Cedric's feelings toward her. Lily shook her head, if it was Cedric Diggory that her daughter wanted then it was Cedric Diggory her daughter would get.

"Thank you Divya, you are dismissed for the day" Lily said sitting upright and already planning how she would lure Cedric into a courting contract that would lead to a marriage contract. Divya watched the woman for a moment longer before nodding her head and leaving the room. She would of course warn Evelyn of the impending scheme that Lily Potter would try to use to bind Cedric into something that he neither wanted nor needed.

**~A. Sattar Household~**

"Qaden" Cedric said leaning against the other's boy couch, Qaden had just completed telling him one of the myths that he had been taught from the village's older folks, since it seemed that their grandchildren felt that they needed a formal education in magic.

"Yes" Qaden replied wondering what it was that Cedric was thinking, for he could tell that the other teen was thinking about something.

"May I use your phone" Cedric said having an idea that he thought would be brilliant but he first needed to clear it with his mother. He was certain that Qaden wouldn't turn him down, but he would try and persuade him if he did at first.

"Of course" Qaden said before looking at Cedric again, something was going on he was certain of it, now to just find out.

"I'll be right back" Cedric said standing up and then dashing to where the phone was located. Cedric dialed a number and waited for it to be picked up.

"Dolvi" Evelyn Diggory answered she had been busy speaking with Divya, who had stopped by on her way home to warn her of Lily Potter's scheme, and about their two sons and the possibility of a Courting Contract.

"Mum" Cedric said his eyes busy scanning the area to make sure that Qaden was nowhere near the phone so that he could explain his plan. It was unorthodox now-a-days but he knew it could still happen.

"Cedric" Evelyn said a smile on her face as she looked over to where Divya sat looking at her in interest.

"I was wondering if you and dad could come up with a Courting Intent Contract" Cedric said before he noticed that it sounded as if Qaden was moving towards him from the living room.

"Whoever for?" Evelyn said a huge grin spreading over her face, so her son had finally decided to go for Qaden. It was about bloody time in her estimation.

"Qaden" C_e_dric said now at a low whisper.

"Consider it done, his mother is here now. We'll work something out" Evelyn said before hanging up on her son, she and Divya had plenty of work to do before their dinner.

"Cedric" Qaden said just as Cedric hung up the phone a shocked look on his face, he hadn't been certain that his mother would approve of such a pairing but it seemed his worry was for naught.

"Qaden" Cedric said moving away from the phone a huge smile on his face, he had to celebrate.

"Outside" Cedric said before grabbing Qaden's hand and leading him outside before throwing the other boy into the Indian Ocean.

"Cedric!" Qaden exclaimed before he noticed the huge smile on Cedric's face.

"I am very happy" Cedric said as he entered the water to where he had thrown Qaden.

"About" Qaden enquired before pulling Cedric down into the water with him.

"You'll find out soon enough" Cedric said now relaxing next to his soon to be intended.

"You have planned something?"

"I have" Cedric said leaning towards Qaden, wanting to be near the smaller teen. He knew that he couldn't formally court Qaden until he was fourteen but he was afraid that there would be men courters at the A. Sattar front door the morning of. His Courtship Intent Contract would solve all of those problems, he would be the first person allowed to court Qaden and if things went sour, which he knew it wouldn't, only then would the contract be broken.

"Dinner" Qaden asked knowing that Cedric was horrible at keeping secrets. He had lasted all of two hours once when he had bought him a birthday gift, so he knew if Cedric was this happy that he wouldn't be able to hold in the secret for long.

"Dinner" Cedric confirmed before the pair played in the water fully dressed in their clothing. An hour later the pair made their way into the house to hear the phone ringing.

"Hello" Qaden answered the phone smiling when he heard his mother's voice on the other side.

"I will tell Cedric then" Qaden said before saying goodbye to his mother and then turning to Cedric who had taken off his shirt since it was sopping wet, he would have but he knew there would be questions that he couldn't really answer yet. Cedric looked amazing, and Qaden had to fight hard not to drool over Cedric's torso. Cedric noticed that Qaden was staring and the feeling of love for the teen before him swelled.

"Your mother says for you to return home, you must prepare" Qaden said trying to look away from Cedric's chest but coming up short. It seemed that Quidditch had done a world of good to Cedric's body.

"I will, I'll see you later" Cedric said before making his way over to where Qaden stood uncertain on what to do. Cedric pulled Qaden into a hug and took in the scent of his hopefully soon to be mate. Qaden wrapped his arms around Cedric and held on, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hide his feelings for his friend but he was certain that once Cedric knew how he felt that he would turn away and never return.

"I better go" Cedric said pulling out of the hug and then giving Qaden a smile before dashing out the house with his shirt in his hand as he ran towards Dolvi, the Diggory vacation home. Qaden watched as Cedric made his way home, he didn't know what the other boy had planned but he knew that it must be good and so with that thought he made his way to his room to pick out something that he could wear to the Diggory house. Once an outfit had been picked out Qaden made his way to the home's only bathroom and began to run the water for a shower. It was just as he took off his shirt that he heard the front door of the house open.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own them but I can play with them. The Harry Potter characters belong to their mistress which isn't me. No harm….no foul._

_Pairing: QA (HP)/CD_

_word = Malay language_

"Qaden" Divya called out before hearing the running water. She made her way over to the bathroom to see her son standing there without a shirt on and his short almost off his body.

"I'm home" Divya said before leaving her son to take a quick shower. She would need to change into something a bit more formal then the maid's outfit she had on currently, after all her son was about to be courted by Cedric Diggory. After a shower, Qaden made his way out of the bathroom and then made his way to his bedroom where his outfit lay sitting on the bed. Divya came in just as Qaden had finished putting on his boxers and pants.

"Leave your shirt" Divya said watching her son as he began to fidget at not being able to wear his usual under shirt.

"Why?" Qaden asked confused, there were few reasons on why he would go out without his under shirt on, so it must be something important.

"Please" Divya said before Qaden picked up the polo top and slipped it over his head before tucking it in his pants and then zipping them up. Once dressed Qaden attempted to work with his hair, a futile task but he tried anyway.

"Ready" Divya said standing in a pretty blue dress that set off her skin tone. Qaden nodded his head before the pair left their home and began the short walk to Dolvi.

Divya knocked on the door with her son standing next to her nervous.

"It will be fine" Divya said trying to sooth her son's frazzled nerves. Qaden said nothing; instead he took to looking at the front door waiting for it to open.

"Divya….Qaden!" Evelyn Diggory exclaimed as she opened the door for her two favorite people, besides her son and husband.

"Evelyn" Divya said before Qaden answered with a polite Mrs. Diggory.

"Evelyn dear as always" Evelyn corrected Qaden before guiding the pair into the sitting room where Cedric sat on the couch watching the doorway.

"Cedric" Qaden said before making his way over to where Cedric sat a smile on his face.

"They will be perfect" Evelyn commented to Divya before the flames in the fireplace changed to a neon green color signaling that someone was arriving via floo.

"Cedric my boy!" Amos exclaimed before noticing Qaden and exclaiming that he was happy to see the other boy.

"Evelyn" Amos said before kissing his wife and then greeting Divya.

"Our dinner guests for the evening" Amos asked before his wife was pulling him aside and updating him on what was going on. She had been unable to get Amos while he had been at work, so she needed to update him now so that it wouldn't be a huge surprise to him.

"A fine choice" Amos said watching his son and his hopefully soon-to-be intended, Evelyn agreed and the pair made their way to where the other three now stood.

"Dinner" Evelyn said leading the group through the house to the semi-formal dining room a place that Evelyn loved.

"Have a seat, have a seat" Amos stated before taking a seat at the head of the table and then watching as his son tried and failed to sit next to Qaden. Instead Divya took up residence in the chair next to him while Cedric had to content himself with sitting across from him. After all there were at least a few protocols that needed to be followed for the impending ceremony. Once everyone was seated Evelyn made her way through a doorway to go and get dinner, she arrived back in short order with a ton of food floating behind her.

"Dinner is served" Evelyn said before bowing a bit and then laughing as every chuckled at her antics. In the British Wizarding World she was known as someone who didn't show emotions, at least as much as her husband did, she was after all from a strict Pureblood Wizarding family and so she had been taught from a young age to rarely or never show emotions in public. When she was with friends and family though it was a whole other matter, she was lively and joyful and was always seen with a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. The group soon began to load their plates once the food had touched the table. The A. Sattar's spoke about what had happened on the island while they had been in England and the Diggory's told stories about what had been going on back in England, a place that Qaden said he would like to visit but never live.

"I agree with you there" Evelyn said wondering if her husband could maybe get a job in the village, she did after all have a large inheritance that they could live off of, but she knew her husband loved his job. After all he had taken a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures when he was fresh out of Hogwarts. At the time he had taken the positions since he had a love of magical creatures, excelling in the Care of Magical Creatures course offered at Hogwarts, from there he had worked his way up and he now was the director of the department and took his job very seriously.

"One day dear" Amos allowed before everyone noticed that dessert had been eaten and they were now sitting around telling stories. It was here that Evelyn looked to her husband, he was after all the head and he had to be the one to start the process of courtship.

"Divya A. Sattar" Amos said formally before everyone in the room straightened up at the words.

"I Amos Diggory, father of Cedric Diggory offer you this intent contract" Amos said before his wife passed over the contract, which was then passed to Divya and a stunned Qaden. Divya opened the contract, she knew what was written since she and Evelyn had written up the contract.

"Since Qaden is not yet fourteen, we present to you a Courtship Intent Contract" Amos said watching Qaden's face as it became more and more shocked. So it seemed that his son, wife and Qaden's mother had concocted this plan without the smaller teen knowing.

"Qaden" Divya said switching to Malay to speak to her son.

"He wants me"

"He does, do you wish to sign?" Qaden thought the words over; did he want to tie his courtship ability to Cedric? He didn't need to think about the answer, it had always been Cedric and it would always be Cedric that owned his heart.

"Yes" Qaden said in English before Amos produced a quill and pot of ink for the group to use. Evelyn and Amos signed first, followed by Cedric who was followed by Divya and the finally Qaden.

"As we will it, it shall be done" Amos said formally before offering congratulations to the pair and to Divya as well. The three adults soon left the two teens alone, wanting them to talk things through about how the courtship would go once Qaden turned fourteen.

"Qaden" Cedric said at a loss on what to say to the other boy now that he accepted the contract. Qaden turned to Cedric; he was confused on the reasons why Cedric wanted him of all people. There were things that Cedric didn't know, wouldn't understand and he was certain that once Cedric knew the whole truth that he would turn away and never look his way again.

"There are things you need to know" Qaden said slowly wondering if his mother would allow for him to tell Cedric the story behind him and how he came to be where he was currently.

"I don't care" Cedric said taking Qaden's small hand in his and looking at Qaden with such love and devotion that Qaden was certain that Cedric wouldn't turn away should be hear the truth.

"Mother" Qaden called out before Divya made her way over to where the pair sat on a couch now.

"Yes"

"I must tell him, he must know" Qaden said his eyes watering at the thought of losing Cedric due to his secrets. Divya nodded her head and began the tale of Qaden Harry A. Sattar.

"Qaden is as you know is my adopted son" Divya said sitting in a chair as the Diggory parents took a seat on another couch in the room. The Diggory's including Cedric nodded their heads; they knew that, they had always known that.

"What you do not know is that Qaden is a Potter" here the Diggory's gasped, Qaden expected Cedric to pull his hand away but instead he held on firm, as if he didn't even hear what had been said.

"He is the third and secret child of Lily and James Potter"

"I don't understand" Evelyn said looking at Qaden and seeing some similarities between parents and child.

"Qaden was never meant to be" Divya explained watching her son as he shook in Cedric's arms.

"He was conceived for one reason and one reason alone. To make Jameson Potter powerful" Divya took in the looks of every Diggory and could tell that each was confused. She continued to explain:

"Jameson Potter never was and never will be powerful enough to defeat this Dark Lord that is in Britain. His magic is little and his ability is lacking."

"I don't understand" Evelyn finally said, she was totally confused on what Divya was telling her.

"There is a medicine man, a Medi-Wizard you call them, that has said that he can make a person of little magic into a person of lots of magic" Divya relayed hoping that her translation was being understood.

"Medi-Wizard Berge Fong" Amos said remembering a few years back a Medi-Wizard that claimed to be able to make a squib into a normal witch or wizard.

"It is him" Divya nodded her head before her eyes slid over to where Cedric sat, her son in his arms, with Cedric looking ready to kill any and everything that caused harm to his intended.

"Jameson is of little power and so the Potters found him, here on the island and soon began trying to create another that they would be able to….pull….uh how do you say?" Divya said not sure how to translate the word she wanted to use. The Diggory's were okay at Malay but they preferred to speak English, which was fine by Qaden and Divya.

"What do you mean, pull?" Evelyn said a sinking feeling in her stomach; she just knew this wasn't going to be a pretty explanation.

"Magic is a liquid that flows around the body and magic…..pools" here Divya looked to her son, he was better at translating then she was. He nodded his head, which was buried deep into Cedric's chest.

"Pools around the spinal cord" Divya said before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Fong thought that he would be able to steal away magical from one magical person and give it to another"

"What are you saying" Amos said his throat was closing up thinking of what had to be done to get the liquid magic, none of his ideas were pleasant in any way.

"Fong transfer?" Divya said before her son nodded his head that she had used the right word.

"Transferred Qaden's magic to Jameson"

"How often and how?" Evelyn said not liking the Potters any more than she had currently.

"Every three months for the past twelve years, it began when Qaden was two"

"THOSE…..THOSE BASTARDS! I'LL KILL THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS I WILL!" Evelyn said ranting as she now stood up pacing the floor in the living room while waving her hands about.

"How did they get it" Evelyn said glaring at nothing in particular.

"Qaden" Divya said, there was no way she could explain the horror that her son had gone through every three months all for a squib like Jameson Potter. Qaden heard his mother's call and soon pulled back from Cedric, this would be the telling point of whether the Diggory's would want anything to do with them after this. Qaden stood up and faced towards the fireplace that lay unlit, and he slowly brought up his shirt and there on his back lay to large and unpleasant looking pair of scars, they ran from the top of Qaden's back to just below where his kidneys were. It looked very much like an upside down V.

"They had to pull the magic" Divya tried to explain but she could see that no one was listening to her. Qaden began to shake, no one said anything and he knew that this was a form of rejection. He slowly began to pull the shirt down, when a light touch traced one of the lines on his back.

"This is why you wear that under shirt" Cedric said tracing the scars looking at the grotesque beauty of it. Qaden nodded his head, Cedric had asked on a few occasions why he wore an under shirt, he had always explained it away with some reason about his mother wanting him to wear it, but now he knew the truth.

"They shall pay for their crimes" Cedric promised before standing and turning Qaden to him, he didn't care if he was being proper or not, his mate needed comfort and he was going to give him.

"Know that I still love you" Cedric said leaning down and brushing his lips against Qaden's, it was then that tears began to fall from the other teen.

"Is that why he is so small?" Evelyn said starting to put the clues together that Divya had yet to explain.

"It is, they would take his magic and with it his….body" Divya said confused on how her son had stayed as small as he was and was still on the verge of turning into a man.

"The magic makes the body" Evelyn said before her eyes shifted to Divya.

"Have they stopped? Jameson is 16 now and has had a magical inheritance" Evelyn said remembering the day they had gotten the invitation to the coming out party for the other boy. The Potter had boasted about how powerful their son was now after his inheritance, that they were certain he would save the Wizarding World as prophesized.

"The last treatment was four months ago" Divya said a smile on her face; it had been four months of amazement for her son. He had after every treatment been on strict bed rest for a week, they had told Cedric when he asked about why Qaden was unavailable and they had always told him that he was feeling under the weather.

"That is why you were gone for a week while I was here"

"It is" Qaden said snuggled deeply into Cedric's arms, there was no way Cedric was going to allow Qaden out of his sight now, if he could help it.

"I still don't care, you're going to be mine and I plan to make good on it" Cedric told Qaden making the smaller teen look up and smile at Cedric, a truly happy smile. It was then that the phone decided to ring; Evelyn made her way over to the phone joking with Cedric about who would wear the wedding dress when she answered the phone.

"Dolvi" Evelyn said her voice happy and light, that was until she heard who was on the other line.

"No" Evelyn tone was sharp; these people just didn't know when to stop.

"No I don't think we need to meet, my son has no plans to court your daughter. Of that I can assure you" Evelyn said watching her son with his intended as they stood near one of the open doors that were letting a breeze in.

"You must be mistaken then" Evelyn said shocked that the woman on the other side of the phone had enough gall to tell her what her son was going to do. It was as the other woman got ready to start speaking again that Evelyn hung up the phone, she had nothing nice to say to the woman and so she figured it was better to say nothing at all to her. Evelyn arrived back to the room with a scowl on her face, how dare that woman tell her that she would stop by tomorrow to iron out the Courtship Contract.

"Dear"

"Potter" Evelyn said before everyone in the room tensed.

"What do they want?"

"Lily is going to stop by to iron out the last details of the Courtship Contract, as if that is going to happen" Evelyn said her eyes sliding over to where Qaden and Cedric stood not paying any attention to anyone but each other.

"Then it is just too bad that a contract has already been signed" Amos said a grin making his way to his face, he wasn't a fan of any of the Potters and so he had been quite unhappy when Cedric told him about Rose's infatuation with him, he had also been unhappy when James Potter had come to his department to speak to him about a possible pairing between Rose and Cedric. Evelyn saw the look on her husband's face and couldn't help but be happy that Amos was truly okay with Cedric's chosen.

"Very bad" Divya agreed before the three made their way out of the room to discuss ways that the pair could court while Cedric was at Hogwarts and Qaden was on the island. Each one of them kept an eye on the pair, just for the sake of following protocol, which rule number one was 'never leave a pairing alone'.

"It will be an unconventional courting"

"It will be but I think they will make it work" Divya said happy that the Diggory's seemed okay with Qaden staying there, she had been afraid that once they had the contract signed that they would demand that Qaden be brought to England so proper courtship could occur.

"Of course Qaden will come visit at Yule" Evelyn ventured, hoping that Divya would agree.

"Yes, Yule shall be fine" Divya agreed before the three spoke of other things, giving the pair the time that they needed since the signing of the contract.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own them but I can play with them. The Harry Potter characters belong to their mistress which isn't me. No harm….no foul._

_Pairing: QA (HP)/CD_

_word = Malay language_

"Cedric" Qaden said looking at the other teen; he was stunned that Cedric acted as if he didn't care about the information that his mother had just told them.

"I love you for you, not for some name or the look of your body" Cedric pulled Qaden closer with his words, there was no way he would allow Qaden to drop from his life; he just wasn't willing to have that happen.

"And I love you" Qaden agreed before leaning his head on Cedric's shoulder, content with standing where they were forever.

"We shall be together forever" Cedric promised before he noticed that Qaden's mother way making her way into the room again.

"Cedric, Qaden" the adult called out, knowing that the pair wouldn't speak about rules and other proper protocol that would be followed for the contract by themselves.

"We need to discuss what can and cannot happen" Amos said watching the pair wondering how they would be able to keep the contract under wraps at least until Qaden turned 14.

"I will still visit Qaden" Cedric stated not willing to give on that at all, he had to see Qaden everyday for it had been long, hard months without being able to see Qaden's face.

"Of course, make no mistake about it but I think it would be best that you remain in common areas at all times." Amos conceded knowing how hard his son had it when at Hogwarts.

"Agreed" Divya said eyeing her son knowing he would follow whatever rules that they laid down.

"Also I think a weekly dinner is in order" Evelyn added, wanting to spend more time with her son's intended and his mother. She didn't care who were Qaden's birth parents, all she cared about was that her son loved Qaden A. Sattar and she would do everything possible to make sure her son would stay happy.

"A Courtship Ribbon!" Evelyn said forgetting that Qaden would need a Courtship Ribbon placed on his left arm, to show that he had entered into a Courtship Contract.

"How could we forget something like that" Amos mumbled before standing up and going towards one of the bags that he had brought with him. He had, had a sneaking suspicion that his son planned to ask his best friend to enter into a Courtship Contract and so he had brought along a Diggory Courtship Ribbon. Amos soon returned with the Diggory Family Courtship Ribbon and passed it to his son. Cedric took the ribbon in his hands and gazed at the Diggory family crest along with the colors that seemed to shimmer throughout the ribbon.

"I, Cedric Diggory place my family's crest upon your arm with the hope that our courtship will end in marriage" Cedric said formally, his mother had practically beat the words into his brains for this such occasion. Cedric wrapped the ribbon around Qaden's wrist starting with the Diggory crest laying on Qaden's wrist while the lengths of the ribbon wound up his arms ending at his bicep with a special knot that only Cedric would be able to break and only when they either married or the contract broken.

"I accept your family ribbon as a promise of the courtship between us" Qaden said, he had at least managed to get to that part of the book that his mother had given him so he knew the words that needed to be spoken. Qaden took in the ribbon's colors noticing that every once in awhile Cedric's favorite color, an emerald green color, flashed before his eyes.

"Thank you, it is all that I can ask" Cedric said formally before grinning at Qaden and then winking at him, just as playful as he had always been. It was at this time that Divya realized how late it was and that they should be heading back home since she had an early day tomorrow morning, no doubt the Potter's would be wandering around the house trying to get things ready for the impending visit they were certain the Diggory's would give.

"Good night" Divya and Qaden said walking away from the Diggory's and then making their way home.

"Are you happy" Divya asked her son as they continued down the main road to where their house sat.

"I am" a smile breaking over Qaden's face at the thought of Cedric and the contract that they had just entered, it was something that he had dreamed about, never in his wildest dreams did he think something like this would happen.

"Good, for I know that the Potter's will cause trouble once they know" Divya said she knew that the Potter's would never take Qaden back, of that she was certain but she did think that they would demean and belittle her son to the point where he would back out of the contract just to make the Potter's stop their constant litany of nasty remarks to him.

"They will not stop me" Qaden said head held high as they continued their walk. They arrived home to see someone leaning against the fence to the front yard.

"Ah, Ms. A. Sattar and her son" the voice said in a decidedly British accent, a smug British accent.

"Lord Gulliver" Divya said not liking that the Lord of the Gulliver family was standing outside of their house. He had been by on many occasions, each time trying to find out more about her son and the possibility of a pairing between his son and her son.

"Ms. A. Sattar, out a bit late tonight" the man said eyeing the pair and wondering where they could have been at to return at such a late hour.

"Visiting friends" Divya said hoping that the man would let them pass and go into their home without his constant question about a pairing between their children.

"Your son is to be 14 soon" the man said eyeing the smaller teen, he was a beautiful sight to see. He had a beauty about him that made even him, a strictly straight man, want to be with the teen. There was just something about Qaden that made you think those types of thoughts.

"He is" Divya said knowing that the wizard in front of her would be asking about an Intent Contract for their children.

"So a Courtship Intent…" Lord Gulliver said leaving the ending of the sentence off, knowing that the woman before him knew what he wasn't saying.

"Is not your concern" Divya said not wanting to say anything about the contract that had just been signed. It was legally not supposed to happen until Qaden turned 14 and the man in front of her could and probably would bring that up to the magical governing body of the island. Lord Gulliver was just that way, he would do anything to get what he wanted and what he wanted was her son to be tied to his.

"Hmmm, so you say" Lord Gulliver said realizing at least for tonight that he wouldn't get the response he wanted out of Divya that he wanted. He would wait until later to attempt to get an Intent Contract signed and if that didn't work then he would go to the magical governing body and plead his case. He was certain that he would be granted a Courtship Contract but he would attempt to do so the correct way. It truly was too bad for the man that a Courtship Contract had already been signed and there was no way the magical governing body would break such a contract. After all the Diggory's had done a lot for the magical people on the island and surrounding island.

"If that is all Lord Gulliver" Divya said giving the man standing in front of her a look which had the man moving aside.

"I'll leave you here tonight then" Lord Gulliver said before eyeing Qaden and then licking his lips. Maybe his son would allow him to be with the slight teen just once, something that beautiful he had to have even if it was just once.

"Thank you, and have a good evening" Divya said before passing by Lord Gulliver with her hands on Qaden's shoulder so that the man wouldn't be able to touch him.

"Good evening" Lord Gulliver said watching as the pair made their way into the house.

"Good evening Lord Gulliver" Divya said watching the man leave as she and Qaden stood on the porch making sure the man made his way away from their house and the surrounding area.

"Mum" Qaden spoke; he had a very bad feeling that Lord Gulliver would make the courtship between Cedric and himself much more difficult than even the Potter's could pull off.

"All will be well" Divya told her son, and for some odd reason she and it seemed her son believed her words. The Fates had the oddest way of making sure that what they wanted came to pass and she could tell that The Fates, or Nasib as the village people called it or them, depending on who you spoke to, wanted Cedric and her son to be together.

"Nasib" Qaden said knowing what his mother wasn't saying, and at his words the wind blew as if to confirm that his word was true.

"All will be well" Divya stated again before turning around and making her way into their home. She would have an early start tomorrow, or more like later this morning and she had best get as much rest as she could before her fun, if you could call it that would begin with the Potter family.

"Please let it be" Qaden said before the wind blew a breeze that confirmed her words to Qaden even in that format.

~Next Morning, more like hours later~

"Morning Mum" Cedric called to his mother who was sat around the small eat-in table in the kitchen.

"You're up early" Evelyn told her son a grin on her face as she saw the glow that he seemed to be admitting, 'so the pairing was true, good.' Evelyn thought as she watched her son bounce around until she made him leave the room, and house to make his way over to his newly intended's.

"Morning Cedric" Divya greeted the other teen as he arrived at her doorstep, she figured that the other teen would be over early and she had banked on that fact since she had cooked a large breakfast, fit for even the Queen of England should she come for a visit.

"Ms….I mean Divya" Cedric said knowing that calling Qaden's mother by her first name was wrong in most circles that ran the worlds, either world.

"Mother will work as well" she said knowing that the contract would go through and there was no need for them to even go with the basic items that would be had should the pair marry.

"Right-o" Cedric said happy that it seemed that Qaden's mother approved of the pairing, well genuinely approved.

"He should be right down" and as if on cue Qaden came tumbling down the stairs an odd look on his face until he saw Cedric.

"Cedric" Qaden said a smile creeping across his face as he watched as Cedric made his way over to where he stood.

"You look amazing this morning" Cedric whispered to Qaden before kissing him quickly as to not anger Divya.

"Come breakfast is ready and I need to be on my way shortly" Divya said before setting the items she had cooked down and then watching Qaden and Cedric as they sat next to each other, loading the other's plate as well as stealing glances as each other. Breakfast was short since Divya knew she had better get to the Potter's early to try and head off any and all attempts that they family no doubt cooked up over night to get a meeting with the Diggory family in the following days.

"You have to go" Qaden said knowing that his mother needed to leave to go and stop the Potter's from whatever schemes they had created.

"Not until I make you two lunch" Divya said before picking up the plates and then leaving the pair alone for the time being. She knew that Cedric would do the honorable thing and not go outside the boundaries but she would at least grant them this bit of privacy to greet each other after the night they had just had.

"Hey" Cedric said as he pulled Qaden to him, he just couldn't resist his best friend any longer, he would of course observe the contract but he needed to ground himself, show himself that Qaden had really accepted and that he was here now with him.

"Hey" Qaden said back quietly, he was nervous, so very nervous right now and for the life of him he didn't know how to act. When it had been Cedric, best friend it had been easy, when that had turned into Cedric, best friend, secret love and crush, things had gotten complicated but now. Well now it was Cedric, best friend, contract intended and that was wholly different to Qaden.

"May I…." Cedric said pulling Qaden closer to him in their chairs, he would have gladly pulled Qaden from his chair but he resisted, he wanted Qaden to do as he pleased and pulling him into his lap would possibly scare his mate, something he didn't want to do.

"Please" Qaden said before scrambling lithely and easily into Cedric's lap.

"Right where I wished you to be" Cedric said grinning at Qaden for a moment before bringing their lips together. The pair only pulled apart when air became an issue.

"I…I…" Qaden blushed red before Cedric pulled him close again and kissed him softly, showing him exactly the answers that Qaden sought.

"I have loved you since I turned ten, even if I didn't know what sort of love it was. I knew I wanted what my parents had and I wanted it with you and no one could tell me otherwise. My mum even asked me about it and I told her that I wanted to hold your hand and kiss you like she and dad did, about gave her a heart attack I think" Cedric said before kissing Qaden quickly, he just couldn't get enough of his little mate and he wasn't really sure on how he planned to handle leaving him here when they would need to leave for England again.

"Me mum told me one day two years ago that I was in love, I just didn't understand her. When I came home with a stunned look on my face weeks later, when you had kissed me on the cheek remember? She knew I understood then"

"Yeah I remember that day, I had tried so hard not to kiss you on the lips that day and I was able to restrain myself" Cedric said before pulling Qaden into another kiss, he couldn't seem to resist his mate now and he didn't want to.

"I was kissed into sense" Qaden joked before taking a peek over Cedric's shoulder, waiting for his mother to come in and pull them apart.

"I think we are getting some leeway" Cedric said in answer to Qaden's glance over his shoulder.

"You think"

"I do, now less talk and more kissing; I won't get to do much of it with the parents around" and kiss they did for a full ten minutes before Qaden called a stop to it, he wanted to make sure that his mother didn't walk in on them, or more like him in Cedric's lap. It was one thing to kiss in front of his mother and Cedric's parents but it was wholly different to be in the lap of your intended.

"Fine, fine" Cedric said moaning as Qaden pulled away, he wanted his mate in his lap for the rest of the day but he knew that couldn't happen at least not until the contract was final and Qaden accepted his bid for marriage.

"Ah you two ready?" Divya said coming in just as Qaden had gotten back in his own seat. She had been waiting and checking on the pair for the past minutes and knew when Qaden was returned back to his proper place that she could make an entrance, for she knew that if she caught them and Cedric knew he would do the noble thing and break the contract something that no one in either household wanted.

"Mum" Qaden said nervous wondering if his mother had seen his location before she arrived or if she was clueless as to what had just gone on.

"I need to go, the Potter's have no doubt planned a wedding between that umpat they call a daughter and Cedric there, and we just can't have that" Divya said to the pair before bidding them farewell and reminding the pair to stay in the common areas of the house.

"Alone again" Cedric said before chasing Qaden who had jumped out of his chair and towards the front door of the house, knowing that Cedric would make them spend the day in the dining room kissing.

"Have to get me first" Qaden shouted before running from the room and towards the living area of the home, he had felt the wards that his mother had put up when she left and so he knew that leaving the house probably wasn't in his or Cedric's best interests right now. After a quick run through the house Qaden pulled the game to a stop when he noticed that he couldn't breathe, which was also at the same time that Cedric caught him.

"Got you" Cedric said, a grin on his face that was soon replaced with one of worry when he saw how pale Qaden had gotten, and so quickly.

"Are you okay, do you need….something? Someone?" Cedric asked worried, he hadn't been around Qaden when he had been recuperating from his drains and seeing him like this now made him all sorts of worried.

"I'm fine, just tired out much easier than I thought I would" Qaden confessed, he had wanted to keep Cedric's mind off of the reasons why they weren't in the winter sun, instead opting to stay in the house.

"Are you sure? I can ring your mother"

"No, no I'll be fine, just need to rest is all" Qaden said before taking a seat on the couch that was in the living room, a room that faced the sandy beach as their back yard.

"You need sun" Cedric said eyeing the beach and the white sands that seemed to be calling to him.

"No, I'll rest right here" Qaden said not meeting Cedric's eyes when he said it, he didn't want to tell Cedric about Lord Gulliver but he knew he needed to, that didn't mean he wanted to or would like to do so.

"What aren't you telling me?" Cedric asked finally putting pieces of the puzzle that was Qaden together, and they all pointed to the smaller man not telling him something.

"I'm not allowed outside at the present moment"

"Like right now, or all day?"

"All day I would imagine" Qaden assumed his mother hadn't told him of the wards but he felt them go up and that was always a warning for him to stay in the house and with good reason.

"Why, is there…" Cedric said knowing that there was a reason on why it was that Qaden wasn't allowed outside.

"Well" Qaden said hesitating; he wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"Qaden just tell me"

"Lord Gulliver was waiting for us when we arrived home last night" Qaden said waiting for Cedric to become disgusted with him and leave.

"What do you mean waiting for you?" Cedric said worried that something had happened that he or his family couldn't overcome.

"He's been hanging around the house the past few months he has been here"

"What did he say?"

"He asked about my birthday and courting season"

"I…"

"Mum took care of him, told him not to worry about me birthday"

"Good because you are mine" Cedric said before pulling Qaden to him. He would observe the rules of courting but that wouldn't stop him from at least sneaking a kiss here and there and a bit of more bodily contact that he wouldn't be able to get otherwise. Qaden blushed at Cedric's words and then just smiled; there wasn't much he could say to the other's words.

"So since we can't go out, we'll just have to find something that will keep us busy indoors" it was at that time that the knocking came from the front door.

"Will you answer the door?"

"No, mum has told me that I am to not answer the door when she's not here" and it was true, his mother had told him that he was to never answer the front door when she wasn't there. Most of the time that Cedric came over Divya herself was home or Qaden was at the Diggory's summer home instead.

"Do you think it is Lord Gulliver?" Qaden nodded his head in the positive; he knew it was the man. There had been a few other men lingering around the house but Lord Gulliver was actually bold enough to actually do something about it, and he had enough power to do whatever he wanted as well.

"I'll show him" Cedric said before Qaden got a worried look on his face, he knew that should Lord Gulliver know he was home alone with Cedric, his intended, even if he didn't know it, it would really cause major issues for the pair.

"No, leave it be. Mum has said to just act as if I'm not home" Qaden explained hoping that Cedric would leave it alone, he didn't know what he would do if he had to spend the rest of his life with Lord Gulliver's son and the man himself. He may be new to some things in the way of attraction but he knew that should Lord Gulliver succeed in whatever scheme he had that he would be warming the man's bed more than his own husband's should it come to that. Cedric could tell that this really was a huge concern for his mate and so left it alone; he knew that should it come to status of families in the bid for Qaden's hand, his family would probably lose. They were well liked and very high in Wizarding society, it was just there were other families out there that were higher and had more clout than they did, the Malfoy's and Gulliver's being examples of that.

"Only because I love you" Cedric said before drawing Qaden closer to the back of the house to avoid any windows that Lord Gulliver may be able to peek into while at the front of the house.

"Does this happen often?" Cedric said as they sat in the living room, a room that both knew was safe for the pair to be in from Lord Gulliver and for the contract.

"No, not until recently" Qaden offered up as he was snuggled into Cedric's side, the move was a bit risky but both needed the contact with Lord Gulliver looming so closely.

"How recent?" Cedric asked, Lord Gulliver's sons had been pulled out of school early and he had to wonder on if the man had done it for the person cuddled into his side.

"He….he started to hang around as soon as he arrived. Even asked mum and me to dinner" Qaden said still amazed that the man had done so, ever since Qaden had been small he could remember Lord Gulliver boldly asking his mother about him and offering up any services he could obtain when he had been told that he got sick on a regular basis.

"Qaden" Cedric said looking down at his intended and seeing something else lingering in his eyes, something that told him that this wasn't the first time that Lord Gulliver had been around the home.

"He's always come around you know? He used to ask about me and offered to get me a healer" Qaden said knowing that Cedric would demand that he knew all the details about what Lord Gulliver had or had not done in regards to he and his mother.

"I am going to guess that he doesn't know…." And it was here that Qaden drew away as if he was struck. How could Cedric imply something like that? Like his mother and he went around and told any and everyone about what the Potter's had done to him for the betterment of their other son, who was no defeater of anything.

"No" Qaden said before scrambling away from Cedric as far and as quickly as he could. He couldn't even look at Cedric for fear of saying something that he knew would cause he and his mother trouble later on.

"Qaden?" Cedric asked confused before he figured out what he had said.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just know how slippery that man is and how he can find out things even if you keep them hidden" Cedric was quick to explain, he in no way wanted Qaden to think that he went around telling anyone of the slight that the Potter's had done against him.

"You don't think…"

"Never think that I would think you to stoop so low, only someone who truly thinks not very highly of you would even assume something like that" Cedric said approaching Qaden slowly as if he was a startled animal that he had come across.

"So you don't think"

"No, I don't. I would never think that of you. I see how hard you fight to be independent even with your "sickness" and it was that in which I fell in love with" Cedric said now just a small space separating the pair of them.

"I love you" Qaden said quietly but it was very much loud enough for Cedric to hear, and Cedric responded in kind.

"And I love you Qaden Harry A. Sattar" Cedric said before pulling Qaden into a sweet kiss, a kiss that was broken by the door bell now ringing. The pair looked towards where the front door lay as if expecting Lord Gulliver to appear in front of them a caning stick in hand and a sick smile on his face.

"Mother must know of this" Qaden said worried, there really should be no reason on why the man would come back for a second time unless he knew they were inside.

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"I think he is using magic…to tell us inside" Qaden said as he scrambled towards the phone in the house. His mother would rip him a new one if he didn't tell her of this, and he knew the Potter's would be less than pleased to hear from him.

"Of course, of course" Cedric said making way for Qaden to make his way over to the phone that was near a bank of windows that his mother had drawn the curtains on.

"Mother" Qaden said once he was answered on the other end of the phone. A quick and heated explanation Qaden hung up the phone a worried look on his face.

"This will not hurt us, no?"

"No, we were in common areas and any magic he may have used will show others that" Cedric said taking Qaden's hand, waiting for Divya to arrive home to take Qaden away from the home and to a place that Lord Gulliver would be hard pressed to be found at.

"Qaden, Cedric" Divya called into the home ten minutes later. Qaden answered his mother's call and came out with Cedric following behind; just to be on the safe side on should Lord Gulliver be within viewing range.

"Okay, good" Divya said before turning a bit and waving someone away from the house.

"He is getting bolder" Divya explained to the pair before looking over the house and trying to see if there had been any tagging that Lord Gulliver had attempted to do.

"What will we do? Qaden's birthday isn't for another month and I doubt that he will wait that long" Cedric asked Divya, there were a few if archaic laws that would allow for early courting, and Lord Gulliver would be the type of person to try and use it to his advantage.

"Your parents must know of this, they will know how best to proceed in European courting, we have things we must do here as well" Divya said before the group was making their way out of the house, where it seemed that Lord Gulliver wasn't happy with Divya's response to his inquiry on how Qaden was doing.

"Qaden" Lord Mitchell Gulliver said to Qaden as he made his way out of the house with Divya in front of him and Cedric behind him.

"Lord Gulliver" Qaden greeted the man, he knew better than to even try and slight the man; he would make them pay for it and he wanted no trouble from the man or his family.

"Minor Lord Diggory" the older man said acting and failing like he hadn't known that Cedric was there with Qaden.

"Lord Gulliver" Cedric said in greeting, he knew protocol and he was going to make sure that it was followed to the tee with this man around.

"Off somewhere? I was hoping for a possible lunch with the pair of you" the other man said making sure to not include Cedric in on the lunch date.

"Yes, Minor Lord Diggory's mother is requesting he be brought home"

"Well I'm sure he can find his way there on his own. He is sixteen after all"

"Yes, but we are to have lunch. They are good friends you know" Divya said navigating the mind field that the man was laying before her.

"Oh, I see" and the other man knew he had been beat. He couldn't say anything against the Diggory family while in the presence of one of the members, that was bad form and he knew that since they hadn't had a formal date that he couldn't push the issue like he wanted to.

"Maybe another time" Divya said evenly, her voice not showing any of the emotions that where running through her body.

"Another time, do you need help making it there?" Lord Gulliver asked Qaden as if he was incapable of making the journey to the Diggory summer home.

"No, I'm just fine" Qaden said before the trio made their way past Lord Gulliver, and it was then that he decided he would follow the group to the Diggory's home just to make sure that they didn't plan for anything if they were planning for anything to begin with.

"How are you feeling these days?" Lord Gulliver asked Qaden who was walking next to Cedric and now Lord Gulliver.

"Just fine, much better" Qaden answered honestly, he did feel fine, great even and he knew it was because his magic was finally able to reach its full potential in his body.

"Did your mother ever send you to a healer?" Qaden knew better than to answer that, if he answered he could slight his mother or Lord Gulliver something he wasn't stupid enough to do.

"We have our ways Lord Gulliver" Divya interjected hearing the man's words and knowing that he was looking for something to tie their families together with, something that he wouldn't be receiving from Qaden.

"I see, I see" and the group proceeded a few more yards before Lord Gulliver boldly asked something he had no business asking.

"Excited to enter courting season this year?"

"Only if mother allows me to enter" Qaden said, he was glad that he had at least read that part of the European traditions book for courting, and it clearly stated that the head of household would be the one to determine if their child would enter into any courtship season.

"Divya, I hope you don't plan to let him wait" Lord Gulliver said using Divya's first name in a show of power, something that none in the group liked.

"I have made my decision on it and he won't know until his birthday of my decision" Divya said grinding her teeth at the way that the man was treating them, it was a huge slight for him to do what he had done but she knew that he was doing it for a reason.

"No earlier? I'm certain that Qaden would need time to prepare for the season after all, his birthday falls very close to the end of bidding season."

"He won't be entered into the European courtship season if he is allowed, only locally" Divya said a smirk on her face at her words. Lord Gulliver would have to petition the government here for a bid and the bidding process had closed months ago, when the man was living his life in England.

"I see, I'll have to look into getting my boys a bid then"

"Hmmm" Divya said in response, Lord Gulliver wasn't liked on the island since he always made a point of sticking it to the government that governed the island, now he would need those very same people and money wouldn't buy him a bid, something that he would find out soon enough and Divya couldn't wait for it to happen.

"Well here we are" Divya said happy to see Dolvi sitting ahead of them.

"So we are" Lord Gulliver said before having to hide a sneer when Evelyn came out to greet the group.

"Glad you could both make it" Evelyn said greeting the group and seeing that they had a carry-on with them.

"Lord Gulliver how are you this fine midday?"

"Wonderful"

"Excellent to here, Cedric in the house and take Qaden with you" Evelyn said in a show of dismissal to Lord Gulliver. There wasn't any reason in the world for her to invite the man to lunch and she certainly wasn't going to do so if she had things to discuss with Divya.

"Did I hear something about lunch?" Lord Gulliver said trying to invite himself to lunch, he could tell something was up but he just didn't know what yet. He never noticed the ribbon tied around Qaden's arm, since he was too busy thinking up the many ways he would have the teen once he was married off to one of his sons.

"A private affair, I'm sure you understand" Evelyn said she would play their friendship up; something she knew would bother the man.

"I see, I see" Lord Gulliver said before trying to get a final look at Qaden before being off for the day. He needed to speak to some people about getting a bid for his sons for the courting season here on the island.

"I best be off anyway, I have to speak with my sons" Lord Gulliver said almost as if warning the group that they would soon be hearing about the Gulliver's entering in a bid with their sons for courting season.

"Another time maybe" Evelyn said as if it was him that was turning down lunch and not the other way around.

"Yes another time" and with those words the man walked away from the house, not bothering to look back to see if he could see Qaden. He knew he wouldn't, the group was up to something and he could tell it now, now to get a bid though for courting season.


End file.
